


Incarichi piacevoli ma imbarazzanti

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Lemon, M/M, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Siamo ospiti della direttrice... per lavoro» rispose Dante, appoggiandosi coi gomiti al piano sopraelevato del bancone. <br/>La sua espressione quieta e stanca riuscì a trasmettere un senso di pericolo nella dipendente, la quale fu ben lieta di rispondere: «Oh, benvenuti! La signora direttrice vi stava aspettando!». <br/>Era certa che se avesse dovuto rispondere come faceva con tutti i clienti senza prenotazione che pretendevano di ricevere una camera molto probabilmente sarebbe finita molto male per lei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incarichi piacevoli ma imbarazzanti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _20 Clothes / 018 - Kimono_ @ [kinks_pervs](http://kinks-pervs.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 5993 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dante appoggiò la custodia da chitarra all'inizio del tortuoso selciato di piccole e levigate pietre rotonde che si snodava attraverso il grande prato ben tenuto che aveva dinanzi, sollevando lo sguardo per guardare la struttura che si ergeva al centro della distesa erbosa.   
Il cielo era tinteggiato delle tipiche sfumature tenui rosso-arancio che contraddistinguevano i primi momenti del tramonto e che facevano apparire stranamente cupo il complesso.   
Dall'aspetto era senz'altro uno stabilimento termale di gran lusso seppur l'albino non condividesse molto la scelta di costruire la struttura in accordo ai tradizionali canoni giapponesi: le travi e i pavimenti completamente in legno non erano il massimo per la sua forza al di là degli standard umani, per non parlare delle fragilissime porte scorrevoli come quella che costituiva l'ingresso principale.   
Se non fosse stato attento avrebbe finito con lo sfasciare tutto quanto senza neppure accorgersene, tanto più che lui ed il suo accompagnatore non si trovavano lì in vacanza.   
«Stai pensando a quanti soldi ti sarebbe costato venire qui se non fosse stato per lavoro...?».   
Nero interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri in tono di scherno, appoggiandosi alla sua spalla con un gomito e sporgendosi col viso per guardare l'espressione che avrebbe assunto nel rispondergli. Adorava prenderlo in giro ad ogni occasione che gli si presentava.   
Purtroppo per lui il più grande si limitò semplicemente a storcere le labbra in una lieve smorfia.   
«Per niente» replicò in tono abbastanza pacato. Non aveva la minima intenzione di rendersi ridicolo ai suoi occhi parlandogli di quanto temesse di demolire l'intero stabilimento.   
«E allora smettila di fissare questo posto e entriamo» lo esortò Nero, staccandosi da lui e precedendolo lungo il sentiero «Abbiamo viaggiato tutto il giorno e personalmente vorrei riposarmi un po' prima di cominciare la caccia» soggiunse.   
Dante emise uno sbuffo prima di caricarsi di nuovo la pesante custodia sulla spalla e seguirlo.   
La direttrice del centro termale si era presentata il giorno avanti alla Devil May Cry a causa di una "presenza" che di notte si aggirava per i corridoi e che aveva addirittura già mietuto un paio di vittime.   
Dante aveva liquidato inizialmente la faccenda suggerendole che si potesse trattare di comuni ladri che avevano incontrato resistenza da parte delle loro vittime; tuttavia, quando la donna gli aveva mostrato la foto di una delle vittime, aveva dovuto cambiare subito idea. Dal tipo di ferite inferte era evidente che non potesse essere colpa di un essere umano, specialmente per un occhio esperto come il suo.   
Aveva perciò deciso di accettare l'incarico, tanto più che la proprietaria dello stabilimento aveva proposto di ospitarli gratuitamente per un paio di giorni - tempo massimo entro il quale avrebbero dovuto terminare il lavoro - e di ricompensarli lautamente.   
Purtroppo per loro un passaggio fino al centro termale non era annesso all'accettazione dell'incarico; pertanto il giorno avanti i due cacciatori di demoni avevano preso e nascosto le rispettive armi ed erano partiti alla volta del luogo che era stato loro indicato.   
Fu Nero a varcare per primo la porta d'ingresso, aprendola con delicatezza. Dante entrò subito dopo di lui.   
La hall era piuttosto piccola e conteneva solamente la reception. Appena entrati la donna dietro il bancone dell'accettazione li studiò con cipiglio perplesso per qualche istante, prima che il più grande dei due si facesse avanti. Allora tornò ad indossare la maschera di cordialità che metteva ogni volta che si presentavano nuovi clienti.   
«Buonasera, signori. Avete una prenotazione?» domandò la signorina.   
Dubitava fortemente che ne avessero una, dato che ai suoi occhi era evidente che non fossero della stessa levatura degli ospiti che andavano e venivano quotidianamente, soprattutto in quel periodo dell'anno. D'estate c'era un folto viavai di clienti che preferivano il pacifico relax delle sorgenti termali al caos delle spiagge. Ciononostante, era obbligata a rivolgere la domanda a tutti coloro che si presentavano da lei.   
«Siamo ospiti della direttrice...  _per lavoro_ » rispose Dante, appoggiandosi coi gomiti al piano sopraelevato del bancone.   
La sua espressione quieta e stanca riuscì a trasmettere un senso di pericolo nella dipendente, la quale fu ben lieta di rispondere: «Oh, benvenuti! La signora direttrice vi stava aspettando!».   
Era certa che se avesse dovuto rispondere come faceva con tutti i clienti senza prenotazione che pretendevano di ricevere una camera molto probabilmente sarebbe finita molto male per lei.   
Dante e Nero si scambiarono un'occhiata mentre la signorina controllava qualcosa sul computer; dopodiché diede loro le spalle per prendere una chiave dalla bacheca appesa alla parete.   
«La vostra camera è in fondo al corridoio» disse indicando l'ampio andito che si apriva alla sua immediata sinistra «Vi verrà servita la cena in camera a breve e dopo potrete rilassarvi nella sorgente situata appena fuori della vostra stanza».   
I due albini la fissarono con un certo stupore: erano lì per lavorare e, visto che erano dovuti arrivare per conto loro, non si aspettavano certamente di essere trattati con così tanti riguardi. La direttrice aveva loro promesso di ospitarli, tuttavia dato che non avrebbero dovuto pagare il soggiorno si erano immaginati una stanza misera che andava a malapena bene per farli dormire e non certo una camera con tanto di cena servita e sorgente annessa.   
Nero si fece porgere la chiave nel palmo del Devil Bringer - dovutamente nascosto sotto uno spesso e soffocante strato di bende - abbozzando un sorriso e facendo un debole cenno d'intesa con il capo.   
La receptionist li osservò andarsene, chiedendosi perché la direttrice si fosse affidata a due tipi così strani per risolvere il loro problema.   
I due albini si affrettarono lungo il corridoio cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. Erano ansiosi di potersi riposare un po' dopo il lungo viaggio della giornata e soprattutto erano molto curiosi di scoprire dove avrebbero alloggiato.   
Si fermarono dinanzi alla porta in fondo all'andito per il tempo che fu necessario al più giovane dei due per inserire la chiave nella toppa e girarla in essa, facendo scattare la serratura.   
«W-wow!» esclamò Nero allibito mentre Dante emetteva un lungo fischio di meraviglia e approvazione.   
La camera era enorme, molto più grande di quanto fosse necessario per due persone sole. Là dentro probabilmente ce ne sarebbero entrate almeno quattro.   
Fecero qualche passo all'interno.   
Al centro si trovava un basso tavolo in legno circondato di cuscini piatti sul quale erano posati due pacchetti di vestiti ripiegati con cura.   
Dante posò la custodia della chitarra contro la parete e andò ad aprire la porta dall'altro lato rispetto all'ingresso. Si ritrovò ad affacciarsi su un piccolo giardino al centro del quale si trovava un piccolo laghetto circondato di grossi sassi levigati. Dalla superficie si levavano sbuffi di vapore che indicavano quanto calda fosse l'acqua.   
Il giardino era chiuso da uno steccato di bambù che concedeva una elevata privacy, proprio quello di cui Dante e Nero avevano bisogno viste le loro qualità al di fuori del comune.   
Nero nel frattempo aveva aperto l'armadio ed aveva curiosato all'interno, per poi concentrare la sua attenzione su ciò che era appoggiato sul tavolo.   
Aprì uno degli abiti e subito arrossì immaginandolo addosso al suo partner. Nella sua fantasia era particolarmente calzante, addirittura ben  _aderente_  alle forme del più grande, forse addirittura troppo.   
«Dante...» chiamò con voce leggermente incrinata.   
L'altro ritrasse la testa e chiuse la porta esclamando: «La sorgente è molt-oh, un kimono?».   
Quello che Nero teneva aperto era a righe verticali in varie tonalità pastello. Si sorprese di tanta sobrietà e semplicità, abituato alla vista dei kimono femminili, dai colori e fantasie molto più sgargianti e appariscenti.   
L'uomo camminò verso il suo compagno e prese l'altro abito rimasto piegato e chiuso da una fascetta di cartoncino sul tavolo. Ruppe la fascetta e dispiegò il kimono, studiandolo: quello non era a righe, bensì era decorato con un motivo floreale variopinto su fondo blu scuro. Nonostante gli ampi fiori pieni di petali e le enormi farfalle disegnate mentre volteggiavano intorni ad essi, nel complesso Dante non lo trovava un indumento femminile; anzi, i fiori gli conferivano un che di rinfrescante e giovanile.   
D'istinto lo passò a Nero, scambiandolo con quello che teneva lui tra le mani.   
«Credo che questo stia meglio a te» commentò in replica all'occhiataccia che l'altro gli scoccò.   
Dante si tolse il cappotto, ripiegandolo e mettendolo da parte all'interno dell'armadio.   
Fece per slacciare le cinture sull'addome quando bussarono alla porta.   
Subito abbassò le mani mentre Nero lanciava sotto il tavolo i due kimono come fossero due cenci.   
«Sì?» esclamò Dante ad alta voce.   
«La cena» annunciò una voce maschile dall'altro lato della porta.   
Il più grande dei due albini andò ad aprire ed un paio di ragazzi piuttosto giovani - anche se non tanto quanto il suo partner - entrarono trasportando due grossi vassoi stracarichi di piatti.   
Posarono i pesanti fardelli sul tavolo; dopodiché si accomiatarono con un breve cenno del capo. Uscendo si chiusero la porta alle spalle, lasciando i due di nuovo soli.   
«Wow, che velocità...» commentò Dante sbattendo perplesso le palpebre. Non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di guardare come fossero fatti che già se ne erano andati.   
Come se avesse letto nella sua mente, Nero esclamò: «Volevi avere più tempo per vedere quanto fossero carini?».   
L'altro ristette per un istante, digrignando i denti ed arrossendo leggermente. Era stato sgamato ancora prima di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.   
«Nient'affatto» si affrettò a rispondere - forse un po' troppo - tornando poi verso il tavolo «Che ci hanno portato?» indagò, desideroso di cambiare quanto prima argomento di conversazione.   
«Un sacco di roba...» asserì il minore, spostandosi davanti al vassoio a lui più vicino.   
Dante prese posto a gambe incrociate dirimpetto a lui, annusando l'aroma del cibo che saliva assieme a piccole volute di fumo biancastro dai piatti.   
«Sembra delizioso...» fece presente avvertendo il suo stomaco che brontolava. Fino ad allora non si era accorto di quanto appetito gli avesse messo il viaggio.   
«Già... peccato che qui sia tutto in stile giapponese...» replicò Nero con un sospiro, sollevando le bacchette in dotazione al suo vassoio.   
«Oh be' non c'è mica nessun obbligo ad usarle nel modo corretto...».   
Così dicendo il più grande le impugnò a mo' di pugnale e le abbatté su un bocconcino di sushi, infilzandolo e portandoselo alla bocca.   
Masticò con gusto ed inghiottì sotto lo sguardo leggermente disgustato di Nero, che lo bloccò prima che potesse trafiggere la seconda porzione.   
«Che c'è?! Voglio mangiare!» sbuffò l'altro spazientito.   
«Fallo con le mani se proprio non vuoi usare le bacchette come si deve... così fai passare l'appetito anche a me...» spiegò.   
Sotto lo sguardo stranito del più anziano, il minore impugnò correttamente le bacchette e le usò per iniziare a mangiare a sua volta.   
«C-cosa... come... s-sai usarle?!» proruppe quasi urlando, allibito.   
«Certo... ho già mangiato qualche volta giapponese con Kyrie...» si giustificò con una scrollata di spalle, terminando di masticare il primo bocconcino.   
Dante abbassò lo sguardo sul suo vassoio sentendosi messo in ombra da quella capacità che lui non aveva; pertanto prese di nuovo le bacchette e cercò di utilizzarle - stavolta nel modo corretto - per cenare.   
Inutile dire che i suoi goffi tentativi di apprendimento risultarono del tutto inefficaci. Quel poco che riusciva ad afferrare cadeva puntualmente prima che potesse raggiungere la bocca.   
Quando Nero finì di rifocillarsi, l'altro aveva appena mangiato metà del suo sushi.   
Una risata gli sfuggì dalle labbra.   
«Che hai da ridere?» domandò burbero Dante, scoccandogli un'occhiataccia.   
Il ragazzo si spostò, spingendo il suo partner in maniera da potersi frapporre tra lui ed il tavolo. Gli sottrasse rapidamente le bacchette dalle mani e le utilizzò per prendere del sushi e portarlo alla bocca dell'altro.   
«Su, non hai praticamente mangiato niente...» lo prese in giro.   
Come a volersi unire alla beffa del più piccolo, lo stomaco di Dante brontolò a volume alto e ben udibile da entrambi, facendogli imporporare le guance.   
Nonostante l'ampio contatto diretto tra i loro corpi fosse assai piacevole, la situazione in sé era piuttosto imbarazzante.   
Il più grande aprì esitando la bocca, permettendo così al più piccolo di porgergli il boccone.   
A Nero piacque parecchio il peculiare senso di dominio di quel momento.   
La scena si ripeté più e più volte. Dopo la prima, la cosa si svolse in maniera più rapida, fortunatamente, ed il ragazzo riuscì in tal modo a far ingurgitare tutta la cena al più grande.   
Oltre al sushi - che era la pietanza principale - c'era anche una immensa quantità di riso. Dante non ne aveva mai visto così tanto tutto insieme, figurarsi se ne aveva mai mangiato!   
«Sono pieno...» commentò con voce appena sonnolenta, appoggiandosi con entrambe le braccia sul pavimento. Temeva che l'improvvisa pesantezza lo spingesse a lasciarsi cadere sdraiato all'indietro.   
«Ehi, sveglia! C'è del lavoro da fare stanotte!».   
Nero gli diede un paio di piccoli schiaffi, giusto per farlo rimanere cosciente.   
«Mmh... sì, lo so!» protestò l'altro, allontanandogli la mano dal viso e raddrizzando la schiena.   
Nero gli afferrò la prima delle cinture che aveva sull'addome, utilizzandola per attirarlo a sé.   
«Andiamo a farci un bagno?» propose con voce deliberatamente maliziosa e provocante.   
L'idea e il tono stuzzicarono la fantasia del più grande, il quale sorrise per tutta risposta.   
«Sto diventando duro solo all'idea...» disse.   
Nero si alzò in piedi e si spogliò nudo sotto i suoi occhi attenti e curiosi, lasciando cadere ogni parte dell'abbigliamento a terra con studiata lentezza. Una volta tolti tutti, si volse a dare le spalle a Dante, raccolse il kimono fiorito e se lo mise.   
Solo dopo esserselo infilato si accorse che gli stava leggermente largo sulle spalle, le cui estremità rimanevano dritte oltre le sue braccia. Anche la grandezza sul torace era un po' esagerata per la sua corporatura, dato che dopo aver legato la cintura sui fianchi a fermare il più stretto possibile i due lembi, il tessuto si apriva comunque a dare uno scorcio piuttosto ampio del suo petto.   
Arrossì leggermente immaginandosi il tipo di reazione che avrebbe avuto il suo compagno a quella vista ma cercò di ignorare l'improvviso eccesso di pudore e si voltò.   
Vide la luce lussuriosa negli occhi azzurri del più grande mentre percorreva la sua figura da capo a piedi e capì che non sarebbe rimasto vestito ancora a lungo.   
Probabilmente aveva sbagliato a indossare quello straccetto subito: dal suo atteggiamento Dante pareva alquanto propenso a strapparglielo letteralmente da dosso.   
Quest'ultimo si tolse svelto gli abiti, scaraventandoli in giro per la stanza mentre si approcciava al più giovane.   
Gli sciolse la cintura che aveva tanto faticato a legare ben stretta ed infilò le mani al di sotto del kimono, accarezzandogli i fianchi stretti e spingendosi oltre essi, arrivando a tastargli la lieve rientranza al centro della schiena.   
Nero ansimò a quel tocco, abbandonandosi tra le braccia del suo partner. Si aggrappò ad entrambe le sue spalle con presa salda, posando il mento su una delle due e chiudendo gli occhi con un altro sospiro.   
Quelle carezze leggere erano deliziose. Dante non era il tipo da concedere spesso attenzioni così delicate data la sua natura rude; tuttavia, nelle rare volte in cui le faceva, per il più giovane subirle era un vero piacere.   
Nero era talmente assorbito dal solletico e dal calore che gli cresceva languidamente nei lombi da essere colto totalmente alla sprovvista dalle braccia del più grande che lo presero e lo sollevarono da terra lasciando che il kimono gli pendesse dalle braccia.   
«Dante! Che cosa stai facendo?!» protestò animatamente, aggrappandosi più saldamente col Devil Bringer al suo collo robusto.   
«Ti porto in acqua, che domande!» spiegò come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo «Non ho mai scopato in una sorgente termale» aggiunse mentre guadagnava terreno verso la porta che dava all'esterno.   
Il ragazzo si calmò improvvisamente, ricordando che era stato lui il primo a proporre la cosa. Il fatto era che se ne era momentaneamente dimenticato, preso da ben altre incombenze.   
Lasciò cadere il suo leggerissimo indumento lungo la via, certo che il suo partner non gli avrebbe lasciato neppure il tempo per spogliarsi di nuovo prima di immergersi.   
Dante riuscì a far scorrere l'anta dell'uscio dandogli un lieve calcio con il piede e la lasciò aperta.   
All'aperto l'aria si era fatta più fresca ed il più giovane rabbrividì leggermente all'inattesa escursione termica.   
Il cielo era ancora sfumato del viola tipico del primo crepuscolo.   
Dante attraversò il breve tratto di grandi pietre levigate che conducevano alla pozza a grandi passi. Una volta giunto sul margine si piegò mantenendo la schiena dritta e si sedette; dopodiché si lasciò scivolare dentro, il tutto continuando a tenere ben saldo tra le braccia il suo fidanzatino.   
Nero fu lieto del tepore che lo avvolse lentamente, sottraendolo all'aria fredda. Una volta immerso fin quasi alle spalle cambiò postura, mettendosi a cavallo del corpo di Dante in maniera tale da poter sfregare il suo inguine contro il pene già duro del suo compagno.   
«Sei davvero già duro...!» commentò sulle sue labbra.   
«Merito del tuo spettacolino di poco fa» replicò a mezza voce l'altro, strofinando la punta del naso su quella del compagno.   
Nero lo costrinse contro la parete della sorgente e lo baciò con passione, cacciandogli la lingua in bocca, arrivando fin quasi alla gola.   
Dante allargò le braccia e le poggiò sul bordo delle pietre alle sue spalle, rilassandosi e lasciando al più giovane il completo dominio della situazione: lo eccitava da morire vederlo nel ruolo che in genere era lui a ricoprire.   
Sentiva i suoi glutei strusciare sul bacino, lentamente, spingendo poco alla volta la sua erezione sempre più all'interno tra di essi. A dispetto dell'acqua in cui erano immersi, l'attrito tra le loro pelli era notevole e ad ogni oscillazione del corpo di Nero scopriva per buona parte il glande dell'altro.   
Quest'ultimo dovette resistere con ogni fibra del suo essere al desiderio di affondare nel suo corpo senza un briciolo di preparazione. Serrò i pugni e si impose di rimanere immobile a subire fino a che Nero non si fosse deciso a superare quella fase di preliminari piuttosto soft. Conoscendolo, probabilmente si sarebbe protratta a lungo: aveva avuto poche occasioni per ricoprire il ruolo di dominante della coppia ed ogni volta gli era occorso del tempo per abituarsi all'inversione.   
Quando finalmente il ragazzo si staccò dalla bocca del più grande e fece per spostarsi, un latrato acuto riecheggiò nel silenzio della notte, attirando l'attenzione di entrambi verso la loro stanza.   
Le due teste albine si volsero in contemporanea verso la creatura che li fissava con occhi di brace dall'interno della loro stanza, digrignando i denti con aria tutt'altro che amichevole.   
A quanto pareva il demone aveva percepito la loro presenza ed aveva deciso di far loro visita prima di andare a caccia.   
Nell'aspetto somigliava molto ad uno di quegli spiriti a forma di volpe tipici del folclore giapponese - le kitsune, se Dante non ricordava errato - anche se era stato mutato discretamente, fino a somigliare ad una sorta di grottesco lupo mannaro dal pelo nero striato d'argento.   
Probabilmente qualche demone aveva corrotto una kitsune e si era impossessato della sua forza, forma e - soprattutto - dei suoi poteri: dato l'elevato numero di code che ondeggiavano sinistre alle spalle della bestia - otto in totale - la kitsune doveva essere molto potente. Non era la prima volta che Dante incontrava demoni che avevano posseduto altre creature sovrannaturali, benché fosse la prima volta che si trovava dinanzi ad una simile creatura.   
L'essere si alzò sulle zampe posteriori e sferzò l'aria con gli artigli anteriori, acuminati e ricurvi, come invitando i due ad aprire la caccia; dopodiché voltò loro le spalle e corse fuori della stanza sfondando la porta.   
Nero rimase attonito a fissare il punto in cui fino a poco prima il demone era fermo: non si era aspettato una comparsa del genere. Generalmente i demoni tendevano ad agire nascondendosi tra gli esseri umani per poter mietere più vittime possibili.   
Dante invece reagì prontamente: spinse via il più giovane dal suo grembo con impeto e si alzò in piedi correndo verso la camera.   
Il più giovane finì a gambe all'aria in acqua, la testa completamente immersa sotto la superficie.   
«Dante!» gridò riemergendo e sollevandosi a sua volta «Dante, dove stai andando?!».   
Lo vide prendere il kimono e metterlo rapidamente mentre attraversava la stanza.   
Nero uscì dalla sorgente e si affrettò a rientrare in camera, raccogliendo il kimono al volo e indossandolo mentre raggiungeva di corsa il più grande, il quale stava armeggiando con la chiusura della sua enorme custodia per chitarra.   
«A caccia!» ringhiò lasciando cader fuori dal contenitore un vero e proprio arsenale: Rebellion, Ebony ed Ivory, la Red Queen e Blue Rose.   
«A-almeno vestiti!» protestò il ragazzo mentre si annodava frettolosamente la cintura in vita. Con la mano sinistra liberò il Devil Bringer dalle bende in cui era stato avvolto fino ad allora.   
Dante aveva solamente messo il kimono sulle spalle, senza chiuderlo, per cui la sua erezione era ancora decisamente in vista.   
Il minore protese entrambe le braccia per risolvere l'incombenza ma l'altro fu pronto prima che potesse terminare, per cui uscì come un treno con un fiocco fatto solo a metà.   
Abituato com'era ai suoi vestiti comodi e resistenti, dubitava fortemente che quella sistemazione sarebbe durata a sufficienza.   
«Razza di idiota...!» commentò tra sé Nero, raccogliendo le sue armi e seguendolo a passo svelto.   
Non appena cominciò ad inseguire il suo partner si accorse che anche le condizioni del suo vestiario non erano perfette per andarsene in giro: essendo la taglia un po' più grande di quella sua effettiva, nel correre accadeva che una spalla del kimono gli scivolasse lungo il braccio, esponendogli in parte il torace. Temendo che qualcuno potesse vederlo in quello stato, continuava a tirar su l'indumento ma era completamente inutile; pertanto dopo poco rinunciò all'impresa.   
In breve si ritrovò alle calcagna di Dante lungo e non poté far a meno di arrossire nel vedere quanto poco il kimono coprisse il suo corpo in quel frangente.   
Come se ciò non bastasse, il demone li condusse per una lunga serie di corridoi pieni di clienti che si voltarono a guardarli passare. Alcuni gridarono terrorizzati per lo scorcio di creatura che erano riusciti a vedere; altri invece urlarono non tanto per la paura della bestia quanto piuttosto per l'indecenza dei cacciatori lanciati al suo inseguimento.   
Nero avrebbe preferito sotterrarsi che continuare a mettersi in mostra in maniera così spudorata. Le sue guance erano paonazze e per quanto ci provasse i suoi tentativi di coprirsi risultarono estremamente futili.   
La sua vergogna raggiunse apici tali da essere convertita in furia cieca. Spinto dall'improvviso e ardente desiderio di vendicarsi per l'umiliazione che stava subendo, Nero accelerò ulteriormente la corsa, raggiungendo Dante.   
Quest'ultimo riuscì ad avvertire la sua rabbia come un'aura cupa emessa dal suo corpo; ciononostante, non riuscì a farsi da parte in tempo: il più giovane lo atterrò piantandogli un piede in mezzo alla schiena e lo utilizzò come trampolino per lanciarsi verso il demone col Devil Bringer proteso in avanti.   
Il braccio si accese di luce rossa e blu e la proiezione ingrandita dell'arto si materializzò nell'aria, ghermendo il demone a mezz'aria. Purtroppo per i due, l'impeto di Nero fu tale da spingerli contro una porta chiusa.   
L'intelaiatura di legno andò in mille pezzi sotto il peso dei loro corpi, aprendo un enorme varco verso l'enorme sala pavimentata in pietra che si trovava dall'altro lato.   
Nero rotolò su di esso fino a sbattere la testa contro qualcosa di particolarmente duro. Stordito dal colpo, lasciò andare la presa col Devil Bringer e giacque mezzo nudo supino sul pavimento.   
Dante nel frattempo si era rialzato ed aveva raggiunto il suo partner con Rebellion appoggiata di piatto su una spalla.   
Vide Nero a terra e il demone che si stava rialzando poco lontano da lui e subito passò all'attacco. Caricò a spada bassa e riuscì a cogliere il suo avversario mentre cercava di saltare al collo del suo compagno.   
Lo tagliò in due con un fendente diretto verso l'alto. Le due metà del corpo caddero ai lati di Nero e si accesero di fuoco blu. Le fiamme consumarono i resti; dopodiché si riunirono in uno spirito dalle sembianze femminili.   
Era una donna molto bella con lunghi capelli argentei e tratti che richiamavano l'immagine della kitsune.   
Fece un cenno con il capo e mormorò un timido: «Grazie» prima di scomparire in una nuvola di fumo blu.   
Dante rimase momentaneamente perplesso: era stato un incarico talmente semplice da portare a termine che non riusciva quasi a crederci.   
«O-oh...».   
Il lamento di Nero lo riportò alla realtà, spingendolo a chinarsi al suo fianco.   
«Ehi, ce la fai?» chiese, afferrandolo per un braccio.   
«Sì... oh, dov'è il demone?!» Nero si guardò intorno con espressione confusa.   
«Morto!» comunicò Dante con orgoglio, sorridendogli.   
L'altro fece per parlare ancora quando un coro di grida femminili riecheggiò nella stanza, facendoli sobbalzare entrambi.   
Nel giro di pochi minuti furono accerchiati da una folla di ragazze e donne in kimono piuttosto arrabbiate.   
Stavano per essere assaliti quando la direttrice arrivò prontamente in loro aiuto, calmando le acque ed accompagnandoli fuori dal bagno per donne.   
In corridoio si erano concentrate molte persone, attirate dal caos, e passare richiese una notevole dose di fatica persino per la proprietaria.   
Appena superata la folla ringraziò i due cacciatori per il lavoro svolto e suggerì loro di tornare alla loro camera e godersi qualche giorno di relax gratuito come pegno della sua gratitudine.   
Stava per lasciarli per andare ad occuparsi di riportare la calma tra i clienti quando Dante l'afferrò per un polso con presa salda.   
«La nostra camera ha la porta sfondata» fece presente.   
Nero gli diede una gomitata nel fianco per fargli capire che l'obiezione era del tutto fuori luogo: aveva assegnato loro una camera meravigliosa con tanto di sorgente privata e non aveva intenzione di cambiare stanza per un insignificante buco nella porta!   
«Non preoccupatevi, la porta verrà riparata al più presto» promise, rivolgendo loro un sorriso piuttosto teso «Potreste...  _coprirvi_  mentre tornate nella vostra stanza...?» chiese con imbarazzo, distogliendo lo sguardo.   
I due abbassarono gli occhi e solo allora notarono che i loro kimono si erano slacciati quasi del tutto, rivelando la loro virilità e i loro fisici tonici.   
Non era un brutto spettacolo, specialmente per tante donne di mezza età lì presenti, però avevano già dato nell'occhio abbastanza e nessuno di loro nutriva il desiderio di fare conquiste quella notte.   
Si affrettarono a coprirsi - Nero dovette tendere la manica del kimono al massimo per nascondere anche la mano nuda del Devil Bringer - e se la svignarono da lì sotto le occhiate curiose e diffidenti insieme degli ospiti, piuttosto attratte dalle enormi spade che si portavano dietro.   
Quando arrivarono alla loro camera - questione di un quarto d'ora di camminata spedita - varcarono il foro nell'uscio e si posizionarono in un angolo cieco per eventuali curiosi che si fossero spinti fin lì.   
Nero sistemò per l'ennesima volta la spalla cadente del kimono sbuffando ma la mano di Dante si frappose nel movimento, bloccandolo a metà.   
«È sexy quella spalla esposta, sai?» gli sussurrò il più grande all'orecchio, accarezzandogli i capelli con la guancia «Mi fa venire voglia di morderla...».   
Nero lo sentì scendere a baciare e mordicchiare la sua spalla. Gemette piano, abbandonando il capo contro il petto del suo compagno - situato dietro di lui.   
«Vuoi riprendere... da dove siamo stati interrotti?» domandò il ragazzo a mezza voce, costringendosi a voltarsi ed abbandonare quella posizione dannatamente comoda.   
Negli occhi azzurri di Dante leggeva chiaramente la risposta al suo quesito.   
«Ce lo siamo meritati, non credi...?» rimarcò quest'ultimo con espressione lussuriosa.   
Il più piccolo evitò di rispondere e si avviò per primo verso il giardino. Scese nel prato, lo percorse e solo una volta raggiunto il bordo della sorgente si spogliò e si immerse. L'acqua gli arrivava appena a coprire metà delle cosce, lasciando bene in mostra il sedere sodo.   
Dante annullò con poche lunghe falcate la distanza che lo separava dal giardino e balzò nel prato togliendosi agilmente il kimono.   
Scese in acqua ed afferrò il suo compagno, tirandolo a sé con impeto.   
Lo strattone fece sì che Nero perdesse l'equilibrio e gli cadesse addosso, spingendo il più grande in acqua.   
Il ragazzo constatò subito che cadendo era finito con una coscia tra quelle di Dante. Il suo pene mezzo duro premeva sul suo corpo, mettendolo a disagio.   
«P-possibile che tu sia sempre eccitato?!» sbottò con fervore, affondando entrambe le mani d'istinto per trattenere il suo partner sott'acqua.   
Inizialmente il più grande non oppose molta resistenza; poi però l'apnea iniziò a protrarsi un po' troppo a lungo e la necessità di inalare aria si tramutò in urgenza.   
Dante annaspò con le braccia cercando di vincere la forza con la quale il suo partner lo stava costringendo sott'acqua.   
Vedendolo in difficoltà, Nero lo lasciò libero e l'altro si mise seduto di scatto, facendolo scivolare via dalle sue gambe.   
Dante respirò profondamente, gli occhi spalancati e i capelli fradici che grondavano sul suo viso.   
«Non volevo affogarti!» si difese Nero, notando l'occhiata che gli venne rivolta «Ho reagito d'istinto sentendo il tuo cazzo duro sulla mia coscia!» aggiunse.   
Prima che l'altro potesse vendicarsi in qualche modo lo baciò aggrappandosi al suo corpo.   
A Dante piacque il suo modo di farsi perdonare e non tentò niente che potesse dissuaderlo dal continuare per quella strada.   
Le loro lingue interagirono con foga, alimentando l'ardore di entrambi finché all'improvviso il minore si staccò e si volse, sistemandosi carponi col fondoschiena rivolto verso il partner.   
«Che stai facendo?» chiese quest'ultimo con perplessità.   
Nero digrignò i denti e avvampò mentre esclamava: «Lo so che ti piace leccarmi il culo prima di scoparmi... quindi sbrigati!».   
Seguì un momento di silenzio prima che Dante scoppiasse a ridere.   
Quell'attacco di ilarità improvviso punse sul vivo il suo interlocutore: non gli sembrava che ci fosse niente di così divertente in quello che stavano facendo - o meglio, era sì divertente, ma in tutt'altro senso.   
«Lo dici come se fosse una mia personale perversione...» commentò il più grande, afferrandogli le natiche ed allargandole «... ma quel  _leccarti il culo_  è un preliminare che piace più a te che a me...».   
Prima che Nero avesse modo di mandarlo a quel paese affondò la metà inferiore del viso nel suo fondoschiena, abbassandosi fino a trovarsi con la bocca appena sotto la superficie dell'acqua. Penetrò l'orifizio con la lingua, agitandola e spingendola più a fondo possibile.   
Il ragazzo lanciò un gridolino di piacere, arretrando per permettere all'altro di addentrarsi ulteriormente.   
Dante gli palpò con forza il sedere, trattenendo divaricate le natiche.   
Nero dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore per impedirsi di lanciare gemiti di osceno godimento. Il suo compagno aveva ragione: nonostante tutto quello che potesse dire, sentirsi leccare in zone tanto intime gli dava  _immensamente_  piacere.   
Cercò di rilassarsi per permettere a Dante di farlo godere ancora di più ma il tentativo riuscì solo in minima parte. Era troppo eccitato perché ogni muscolo del suo corpo non si contraesse in attesa spasmodica dell'orgasmo.   
«Vai più giù... ah... ancora...» diede istruzioni Nero, le palpebre socchiuse e le guance talmente rosse da sembrare febbricitante.   
Annaspò con le braccia in cerca del solido masso posizionato al margine della pozza, proprio davanti a lui. Si aggrappò ad esso muovendosi lentamente per avvicinarsi e vi si puntellò coi gomiti per sollevare leggermente la schiena.   
Dante si mosse con lui, seguendolo senza mai estrarre la lingua; cosicché Nero poté percepire immediatamente l'aumento di piacere che gli derivava dalla nuova posizione.   
I suoi gemiti si fecero più struggenti e appassionati e Dante iniziò a perdere il controllo di se stesso: da un lato desiderava continuare a leccare e spingere così Nero ad implorarlo per farlo venire; dall'altro invece c'era la sua turgida erezione dolorosamente ignorata e la speranza di poterla utilizzare quanto prima. Non voleva arrivare al punto di scoparsi Nero mosso solo dal bisogno di appagare le sue necessità fisiologiche.   
Voleva che fosse un rapporto appassionato e ben voluto da entrambi, fino alla fine.   
Tra le due opzioni decise di scegliere la seconda, certo di aver allargato e lubrificato abbondantemente l'orifizio di Nero affinché la penetrazione non gli facesse male.   
Quest'ultimo grugnì deluso sentendo l'umida propaggine che lo abbandonava.   
Si abbandonò in avanti per un attimo, ansimando rumorosamente, stringendo i pugni.   
«Perché hai smesso?!» protestò vivacemente.   
«Dammi un momento, ragazzo! Quanto sei impaziente...» brontolò l'altro per contro, mettendosi in ginocchio con la schiena dritta per raggiungere meglio l'orifizio anale del più giovane.   
La sua erezione emerse dall'acqua, ben tesa, il glande completamente nudo. L'uomo la prese e la guidò verso il sedere del suo fidanzatino, accarezzando la linea di separazione con la punta per cercare l'apertura.   
Nero chiuse gli occhi ed ansimò avvertendo il suo pene entrare ed aprirsi lentamente la strada in lui, spingendosi bene in profondità.   
Dante entrò tutto, pian piano, godendosi il calore che lo avvolgeva e il contatto con le pareti umide e molli dell'orifizio. Gli piaceva sentirsi costretto nel condotto al punto tale da chiuderlo completamente.   
La prima spinta strappò un gridolino al più giovane, insieme ad una imprecazione piuttosto colorita.   
«Fa' un po' più piano, dannazione!» sbottò.   
«Se faccio più piano di così non arriverai mai all'orgasmo» constatò Dante, al che l'altro emise un grugnito e divaricò le gambe leggermente per avere un appoggio più stabile sul fondo della sorgente.   
«Vai allora... che aspetti?!» lo esortò.   
I colpi inferti dal più grande gli provocarono fitte ai lombi piuttosto forti in un primo momento e dovette appellarsi a tutto il suo autocontrollo per resistere; successivamente la cosa si fece decisamente più piacevole. Dante si assestò ad un ritmo stabile piuttosto incalzante che riuscì a farlo tornare a gemere e mugolare. Lo percepì chinarsi su di lui e allungarsi ad afferrare la sua erezione, masturbandolo.   
Il piacere vero e proprio tornò ad invaderlo, caldo e ben accetto, portandolo ben presto ad anelare l'estasi finale con ogni fibra del suo essere. Voleva venire e liberarsi di tutta la tensione che gli si stava accumulando dentro.   
A differenza sua, Dante era già abbastanza eccitato da riuscire ad arrivare all'orgasmo piuttosto in fretta. Con un roco gemito eiaculò nel suo corpo, accelerando con le spinte e perdendo la sincronia con i movimenti della mano. Nella foga del piacere riuscì a spingersi a fondo a sufficienza da riuscire a raggiungere la prostata del suo compagno.   
Un mugolio sorpreso gli sfuggì dalle labbra e finalmente poté esclamare: «V-vengo!».   
In uno sprazzo di lucidità, nell'udire quella parola Dante lo issò in fretta fuori dell'acqua, impedendogli di sporcare col suo seme la pozza.   
Nero si mise carponi ed eiaculò in abbondanza sull'erba, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e sbuffando sollevato.   
Dante era ancora saldamente affondato nel suo culo e continuò a rimanerci fino a che l'altro non ebbe terminato di venire. A quel punto uscì a sua volta dall'acqua e rimosse il suo pene non più così duro, sedendosi sul margine della vasca.   
«Perché mi hai tirato fuori dall'acqua alla fine?» borbottò il più piccolo, rotolandosi fino a sdraiarsi supino con le gambe ancora mezze immerse nell'acqua.   
«Perché se fossi venuto dentro sarebbe rimasto tutto lì» obiettò Dante logico «Non c'è niente che permetta il ricambio dell'acqua...».   
L'altro gli scoccò un'occhiataccia ma dovette ammettere a se stesso che era stata un'osservazione corretta.   
«E allora perché tu mi sei venuto dentro?» chiese in tono di protesta.   
Dante fece spallucce prima di replicare: «Perché se vengo nel tuo culo mica sporco l'acqua...».   
Il suo partner digrignò i denti e sollevò il dito medio nella sua direzione, irritato; tuttavia, il maggiore sorrise ed allungò una mano a scompigliargli i capelli.   
Nero gli allontanò la mano con un gesto brusco e si mise seduto.   
«Andiamo... voglio lavarmi prima di andare a dormire...» disse mentre si alzava in piedi. Aveva le guance imporporate per l'imbarazzo.   
«Non hai già fatto il bagno a sufficienza...?» lo prese in giro Dante sogghignando, osservandolo mentre si allontanava.   
«Sai benissimo quello che intendo!» sbottò per contro il più giovane, rientrando in camera e chiudendosi alle spalle la porta sbattendola piuttosto forte.   
Dante scosse la testa e si alzò a sua volta per rientrare, soddisfatto.


End file.
